


Unpatience

by Grenoelle



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nesting, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Verse, One Shot, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenoelle/pseuds/Grenoelle
Summary: After forgetting to take his suppressants, Shuichi seeks out the companionship of an alpha. Shuichi is uncomfortable with the societal role imposed on him, while Kokichi revels in it. Despite their opposing perspectives, they come to the same dark conclusion. Eventually, Shuichi will stop fighting.(Oneshot minific. Potentially triggering; please read tags. Alpha!Kokichi, Omega!Shuichi, references to Omega!DICE members and Beta!Kaito)





	Unpatience

“I waited so long for this, Shuichi.”

Kokichi nuzzled his cheek against Shuichi’s as the anxious omega sat down on his bed.

“You smell good.” The detective still didn’t respond. His face was red, though. “I got you something. I bought one for all my omegas recently, and one for you too. You made such a cute little nest before.” Kokichi reached under the bed and pulled out a large plush dog. Shuichi took it- the plush was velvety and very soft. He held it tightly, and finally let Kokichi see a little smile. Kokichi beamed back.

“I’ll be right back. I’m just going to grab us some water. But do what you want with my sheets, there’s a reason they aren’t tucked in.” Kokichi then went to the bathroom.

Shuichi nested, even though Kokichi expecting it was a bit intimidating. He pulled up all the blankets without resistance. The action did little to calm his nerves. After all, he hadn’t really wanted to spend his time in heat with anyone. He guessed it must be unavoidable. The plush made him feel slightly better- something soft to hold could make any omega in heat happy.

Kokichi came back with the water, and handed it to Shuichi from off the bed so that he wouldn’t disturb the nestmaking. Shuichi drank it all. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was; estrus took up a lot of energy, and many of the usual bodily functions were dialed down. Kokichi took the cup back and tossed it with his own into the trash can across the room. It missed; he laughed. Shuichi focused more than he should have on the fact that a cup now joined the rest of the unhomely mess that was the floor of Kokichi’s room.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah...I guess so.” He wasn't. How could he be? He'd  _much_ rather be back on his suppressants. “I’ve never… been with an alpha while in heat before. That’s all.”

“I kinda figured, but that’s okay. It’s not so scary, see?”

Shuichi hugged his new plush tighter. He looked uncertain.

“Are you really scared of me? It’s alright, Shuichi. It’s not gonna hurt at all.” Somehow, those words didn’t automatically make Shuichi feel better. Kokichi decided to change the topic. “You’re really good at nesting. If you have my babies, this will be perfect for you.”

“I don’t- wh-” Shuichi stammered, blushing hard now. Where did that come from? “Don’t say ridiculous things like that. I- I don’t want to have your _babies_.”

“Of course you do.”

“No, I don’t...” This came out as a long whine. Kokichi stared into Shuichi’s eyes, sort of annoyed.

“Then why are you here?”

“Because…” Shuichi looked guilty. He couldn’t meet Kokichi’s harsh gaze. “You were so insistent, I guess. I thought it would be less scary to have someone to take care of me, but you’re-! You’re excited… about it…”

“Of course! I wanna take care of you, and love you, and form a bond and let you have my children. You’re a perfect, cute little omega. You should want that too. If you’re mine, you won’t have to be scared all the time.” Shuichi seemed sceptical. Kokichi nodded and continued, surprisingly helpful. “Surely you know alphas can sense when an omega’s bound. I mean, as long as the bite is renewed every three months or so. If you ever go into heat, it’ll be far less likely that anyone would touch you but me. And I’ll always take good care of you, just like now. I have a lot of omegas already, and I handle them just fine.” That last part was a bit of a lie, but it didn’t matter. Kokichi would take much better care of Shuichi than he took care of his DICE members.

“That’s nice and all, but-”

“But **_w_ _hat?!_** _”_ Shuichi yelped as Kokichi suddenly snapped at him. “You can’t take suppressants forever! You’re obviously _waaaay_ too forgetful for that. You’ll end up being attacked if you don’t have an alpha.”

Shuichi teared up. Truthfully, being ravaged by a group of “feral” alphas was one of Shuichi’s greatest fears. It wasn’t an uncommon sight on the news- if an omega wasn’t bound and forgot to take suppressants, it was seen as inevitable. Alphas couldn’t help it, people always said. And all that aside, alphas all looked at him the way Kokichi did now, too predatory. He felt used before they even did anything.

Shuichi laid down in his nest and closed his eyes tight. He didn’t want to look at Kokichi anymore. He didn’t want to be here in the first place. He quietly wished Kaito would appear and save him again, not because he didn’t like Kokichi or he wanted them to fight, but just so he didn’t have to deal with thinking about things.

“You should just relax,” Kokichi suggested uselessly. It was an impossible task when Shuichi was now thinking about alphas attacking him. “Would it make you feel better if I said I wouldn’t do anything?”

Shuichi opened his eyes and glanced at Kokichi, surprised.

“You really won’t?”

“No, of course I’m gonna fuck you, duh… no alpha would just ignore you like this.” Kokichi sighed as Shuichi closed his eyes again and squeezed his plush tightly. “Come on, doesn’t it hurt, Shuichi? It’s way better if someone helps you out. And you’ve got to have realized that only an alpha can.”

“I know, I..! I know.”

“So re~laaax! Deep down you want all the same things as me, you’re just holding yourself back.”

Shuichi whined and decided to just stop arguing, since that wasn’t getting him anywhere. This suited Kokichi just fine. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, until Kokichi couldn’t stand it and began kicking his legs absent-mindedly.

“You like that toy, huh?”

“Yeah...”

“Even omegas who usually don’t like soft things seem to like them in heat. Why’s that, you think? Does it make you feel safer?” Shuichi just shrugged. The conversation seemed pointless. “Can I take off your clothes, Shuichi?” Shuichi’s face turned red from the bluntness of his statement. But… it was nice that he at least asked. It was more than he expected, honestly.

Maybe he shouldn't have generalized. It wasn't fair to Kokichi to assume that just because he was an alpha he wasn't going to respect him.

“I guess that’s fine…” Shuichi accepted. He laid back in his nest while Kokichi crawled over him. Slowly, the little alpha peeled away his layers of clothing until Shuichi was completely bare. Given that he wasn’t fully in estrus yet, Shuichi shivered. But even worse, he gasped and twisted his hips as Kokichi ran a hand down his body.

“You’re so touch-starved and you don’t even realize it.” Kokichi hand reached down further, and suddenly Shuichi yelped.

“St- stop! That’s too far!”

“But it feels good, doesn’t it? You’re sooo wet, I mean, you're basically begging for it.”

It was terrifying for Shuichi to hear, to watch. One of his greatest fears was being realized and there was nothing he could do about it. The detective whined and pressed his legs together, seemingly in protest, but it only kept Kokichi’s hand inside him. In response, Kokichi got more daring, moving his fingers a bit and clearly getting some enjoyment from it. Shuichi whined helplessly for a few seconds before realizing why clasping his legs together wasn’t working. He spread his knees apart in a jolt and pulled Kokichi’s hand away.

“I don’t want you to touch me anymore,” Shuichi said, clearly. He grabbed one of the blankets and began to pull it over himself, but Kokichi acted fast. The alpha pressed his knees on Shuichi’s thighs, keeping them spread apart and open for him. Shuichi attempted to struggle away, but that only made Kokichi more roughly hold him in place. “Stop, I said-”

“You’ve said a lot of things. How about you try being **quiet** instead?”

“Please… please stop. l’m scared…”

Kokichi growled, but surprisingly let him go. Shuichi moved away, not outside of his nest, but to the farthest side away from Kokichi, and curled up with his plush dog. It smelled intensely like Kokichi, but its softness was the closest thing to comfort he had.

Ultimately, Shuichi was going to sink further into heat. There was no avoiding it. There was no taking suppressants after it already started. And given that, eventually there would be no option but to let Kokichi have his way with him. Shuichi gave all he had just to not think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the read as much as one can enjoy an intentionally uncomfortable work. If there is enough interest, I will write more minifics set in this verse, so please do leave feedback if you have the time. Feel free to make specific oneshot minific requests too! I am always looking for inspiration to write.


End file.
